leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
V7.10
*Aktualizacja | Usunięto = | Związane = Opis patcha 7.10 | Poprzedni = V7.9 | Następny = V7.11 }}__TOC__ . Korzystamy także z sytuacji, aby zająć się bohaterami, którzy radzą sobie zbyt dobrze i doprowadzić ich do porządku. i często pojawiają się w opisach patchów, a od jakiegoś czasu jest jednym z najlepszych dżunglerów. Lekkie osłabienie ich powinno umożliwić zabłyśnięcie innym bohaterom. Na koniec trochę modernizujemy część bohaterów. Zalicza się do tego aktualizacja stylu gry dla — tak, tego Heimerdingera — i — tak, tego Rammusa — oraz drobne usprawnienia (animacje i ). Ale chwila, to jeszcze nie koniec! Jeżeli podobały się wam ostatnie zmiany w trybie ARAM, to kontynuujemy je, aby jeszcze bardziej ulepszyć starcia na Howling Abyss. Niezależnie od tego, czy będziecie rozstawiać wieżyczki jako Heimerdinger, czy niszczyć je wstrząsami jako Rammus, do zobaczenia na Summoner's Rift, przywoływacze!|Paul „Aether” Perscheid, Phillip „Costy” Costigan, Mattias „Gentleman Gustaf” Lehman, Lucas „Luqizilla” Moutinho}} Aktualizacja patcha 22.05.2017 * **Obrażenia podstawowe : 40/60/80/100/120 pkt. ⇒ 30/40/50/60/70 pkt. 19.05.2017 *Umiejętności — **Naprawione błędy: Naprawiono kilka błędów z i powodujących dziwne interakcje z innymi efektami 17.05.2017 * **Naprawiony błąd: Naprawiono błąd powodujący, że Kled nie otrzymywał stałej premii do prędkości ruchu w stronę przeciwników, gdy był wysadzony z wierzchowca **Naprawiony błąd: Naprawiono błąd powodujący, że Kled nie przemieszczał się na określoną odległość będąc wysadzonym z wierzchowca * **Naprawiony błąd: Naprawiono błąd powodujący, że Maokai mógł wykonywać na całej mapie * **Naprawiony błąd: Naprawiono błąd graficzny powodujący, że gdy Zac zginął podczas ładowania , jego animacja porywania bohaterów była odtwarzana na nim do końca gry Bohaterowie *Podstawowe statystyki **Podstawowa regeneracja zdrowia: 11 pkt. ⇒ 7 pkt. **Wzrost regeneracji zdrowia: 1,75 pkt. ⇒ 0,55 pkt. *'NOWOŚĆ:' **Szybki Heimer: Prędkość ruchu Heimerdingera zwiększa się o 20%, gdy znajduje się w odległości nie większej niż 300 jedn. od sojuszniczych wież lub stworzonych przez siebie wieżyczek. * (Więcej wieżyczek na wcześniejszych poziomach. Zmniejszone podstawowe obrażenia, zwiększone skalowanie. Atak promieniem ładuje się wolniej, ale jest to znacznie przyspieszane przez trafianie W i E. Wieżyczki są mniej dotkliwe dla wrogów walczących wręcz.) **Limit ładunków: 1/2/2/3/3 ⇒ 3 na wszystkich poziomach **Generowanie ładunków: 24/23/22/21/20 sek. ⇒ 20 sek. **Podstawowe obrażenia: 12/18/24/30/36 pkt. (+0,15 pkt. mocy umiejętności) ⇒ 6/9/12/15/18 pkt. (+0,3 pkt. mocy umiejętności) **Obrażenia promienia: 40/60/80/105/130 pkt. ⇒ 40/60/80/100/120 pkt. (skalowanie od mocy umiejętności bez zmian) **'USUNIĘTO' - Mały wysiłek: Wieżyczki nie obierają już priorytetowo za cel pobliskich wrogich bohaterów ani tych, którzy je zaatakują. **'USUNIĘTO' - Pożegnanie: Wieżyczki nie pozostają na krótko aktywne, gdy Heimerdinger opuści obszar. **'NOWOŚĆ' - Premia do ładowania promienia od umiejętności: Pobliskie wieżyczki zyskują 20% naładowania promienia za każdą rakietę W, która trafi wrogiego bohatera, i 100% naładowania, jeżeli granat E trafi wrogiego bohatera (te same premie dotyczą wzmocnionego superumiejętnością rzucania W i E). **Czas ładowania promienia: Wieżyczki ładują się od 0 do 100% w 16 sek. ⇒ 90 sek. **'USUNIĘTO' - Premia do ładowania promienia od ataków: Wieżyczki nie zyskują już 1/2/3/4/5% naładowania promienia za każdy swój podstawowy atak. **'USUNIĘTO' - Przygotowanie: Wieżyczki nie są już rozstawiane z promieniem naładowanym w 70%. **Przejrzystość: Pasek naładowania jest teraz biały, a nie ciemnoniebieski. * **Koszt many: 70/80/90/100/110 pkt. ⇒ 50/60/70/80/90 pkt. **Czas odnowienia: 11 sek. na wszystkich poziomach ⇒ 11/10/9/8/7 sek. **'NOWOŚĆ' - Ładowanie promienia: Każda rakieta, która trafi bohatera, daje 20% naładowania promienia wszystkim wieżyczkom w odległości 1000 jedn. od miejsca zadania obrażeń (maks. 100%, jeżeli trafi wszystkie pięć rakiet). * **Czas odnowienia: 18/16/14/12/10 sek. ⇒ 12 sek. na wszystkich poziomach **Promień: 210 jedn. ⇒ 250 jedn. (obszar ogłuszający na środku bez zmian) **'NOWOŚĆ' - Ładowanie promienia: Jeżeli granat trafi bohatera, wszystkie wieżyczki w odległości 1000 jedn. od miejsca trafienia zyskują 100% naładowania promienia. **Disco: Heimerdinger może teraz rzucić granatem w siebie. * : **Podstawowe obrażenia: 150/200/250 pkt. ⇒ 150/250/350 pkt. **Skalowanie: 0,6 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 0,75 pkt. mocy umiejętności *'NOWOŚĆ:' **'USUNIĘTO' - Fizyczna skorupa: Rammus nie zyskuje już obrażeń od ataku w wysokości 25% swojego pancerza. **'NOWOŚĆ' - Magiczna skorupa: Podstawowe ataki Rammusa zadają 8-20 pkt. (na poziomach 1-13) (+10% pancerza) dodatkowych obrażeń magicznych. * **Czas odnowienia: 16/14,5/13/11,5/10 sek. ⇒ 16/13,5/11/8,5/6 sek. **Czas działania: 7 sek. ⇒ 6 sek. **'NOWOŚĆ' - Podtrzymywanie: Kula Mocy to teraz umiejętność podtrzymywana. **Maksymalna prędkość ruchu: 155% ⇒ 150-235% (na poziomach 1-18) **Obrażenia: 100/150/200/250/300 pkt. ⇒ 100/135/170/205/240 pkt. **Spowolnienie: 20/25/30/35/40% na 2 sek. ⇒ 40/50/60/70/80% na 1 sek. **Detekcja kolizji: Promień lekko zmniejszony, dzięki czemu Rammus może łatwiej przemieszczać się między przeciwnikami. Częstotliwość sprawdzania kolizji zwiększona, dzięki czemu kolizje są bardziej konsekwentne. **Obszar: Bez zmian. Innymi słowy, Rammus będzie odrzucał, zadawał obrażenia i spowalniał przeciwników na większym obszarze niż wynosi promień kolizji. **Naprawiony błąd: Rammus może teraz wchodzić w interakcje z roślinami podczas korzystania z Kuli Mocy. * **Czas odnowienia: 14 sek. ⇒ 6 sek. **Czas działania: 6 sek. (bez zmian) **Dodatkowy pancerz i odporność na magię: 40/60/80/100/120 pkt. ⇒ 20 pkt. stałych plus 50/55/60/65/70% pancerza i odporności na magię Rammusa **'NOWOŚĆ' - Zwinięty w kłębek: Rammus zostaje spowolniony o 60%, gdy Kula Obronna jest aktywna. **'NOWOŚĆ' - OK: Rammus może teraz ponownie aktywować Kulę Obronną, aby wcześniej zakończyć efekt. **'NOWOŚĆ' - Bardziej Kolczasta Skorupa: Gdy Kula Obronna jest aktywna, zostaje wzmocniona o 50%. **Coś jak : Przeciwnicy, którzy zaatakują Rammusa za pomocą podstawowych ataków, gdy aktywna jest Kula Obronna, otrzymują obrażenia równe 25/35/45/55/65 pkt. (+10% pancerza Rammusa) ⇒ dodatkowym obrażeniom Kolczastej Skorupy (12-30 pkt. (+15% pancerza Rammusa), gdy aktywna jest Kula Obronna). * **Nazwa: Przebijająca Prowokacja ⇒ Rozwścieczająca Prowokacja **'USUNIĘTO' - Przebijanie: Rozwścieczająca Prowokacja nie obniża już pancerza celu o 5/10/15/20/25 pkt. **'NOWOŚĆ' - Rozwścieczenie: Rammus zyskuje 20/25/30/35/40% prędkości ataku na czas działania prowokacji (1,25/1,5/1,75/2,0/2,25 sek.) **'NOWOŚĆ' - W porządku: Czas działania zwiększenia prędkości ataku stale się odświeża, gdy inne umiejętności Rammusa są w użyciu. * **Obrażenia na sekundę: 65/130/195 pkt. (+0,3 pkt. mocy umiejętności) ⇒ 40/80/120 pkt. (+0,2 pkt. mocy umiejętności) **'NOWOŚĆ' - Architektoniczna niestabilność: Wstrząsy zadają podwójne obrażenia budowlom. **'NOWOŚĆ' - Niepewny grunt: Wstrząsy spowalniają wrogów, na których oddziałują o 8/10/12% na 1,5 sek. Kolejne wstrząsy dodają następny ładunek i odświeżają czas działania (maksymalne spowolnienie: 64/80/96%). *Ogólne **Koniec z lewitującymi wężami: Ogon Cassiopeii podąża za nią w realistyczny sposób, gdy ta się porusza i skręca * **Obrażenia od krwawienia: 25/40/55/70/85 pkt. (+0,33 pkt. mocy umiejętności) ⇒ 20/30/40/50/60 pkt. (+0,4 pkt. mocy umiejętności) **Obrażenia użycia: 25/40/55/70/85 pkt. (+0,33 pkt. mocy umiejętności) ⇒ 20/30/40/50/60 pkt. (+0,4 pkt. mocy umiejętności) **Obrażenia użycia przeciwko oznaczonym celom: 75/120/165/210/255 pkt. (+1,0 pkt. mocy umiejętności) ⇒ 60/90/120/150/180 pkt. (+1,2 pkt. mocy umiejętności) * **Podstawowe obrażenia Q1: 55/70/85/100/115 pkt. ⇒ 40/55/70/85/100 pkt. **Skalowanie Q1: 0,75 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku ⇒ 0,8 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku **Obrażenia podstawowe Q2: 80/125/170/215/260 pkt. ⇒ 80/110/140/170/200 pkt. **Skalowanie Q2: 0,4/0,6/0,8/1,0/1,2% dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku ⇒ 0,4/0,7/1,0/1,3/1,6% dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku * **Czas odnowienia: 100/90/80 sek. ⇒ 120/100/80 sek. *Ogólne **Bum, bum, bum: Animacje podstawowych ataków, wzmocnionych ataków i trafień krytycznych Jaxa zostały usprawnione we wszystkich skórkach, aby lepiej pasowały do momentu zadania obrażeń i działały sprawniej. *Podstawowe statystyki **Prędkość ruchu: 330 jedn. ⇒ 325 jedn. * **Koszt podstawowego zdrowia: 25% ⇒ 33% **Koszt podstawowej many: 30% ⇒ 33% *Podstawowe statystyki **Prędkość ruchu: 350 jedn. ⇒ 345 jedn. * **Czas odnowienia: 90/75/60 sek. ⇒ 110/85/60 sek. *Podstawowe statystyki **Zdrowie: 553 pkt. ⇒ 525 pkt. * **Podstawowa wytrzymałość tarczy: 80/120/160/200/240 pkt. ⇒ 70/105/140/175/210 pkt. * **Modernizacja: Puls Mocy określa teraz, co trafi na końcu czasu rzucenia, a nie na początku. **Zasięg: 585 jedn. ⇒ 600 jedn. * **'USUNIĘTO' - Nie można wyssać kamienia: Nie działa już przeciwko budowlom. **Czas rzucenia: 0,275 sek. ⇒ 0,25 sek. (wciąż skaluje się w dół z prędkością ataku Maokaia) * **Koszt: 45/50/55/60/65 pkt. many ⇒ 50 pkt. many na wszystkich poziomach **Czas odnowienia: 8/7,5/7/6,5/6 sek. ⇒ 8/7,25/6,5/5,75/5 sek. **Odległość odrzucenia: Lekko zwiększona (maks. ~275 jedn. ⇒ ~300 jedn.) * **Koszt:60 pkt. many na wszystkich poziomach ⇒ 60/65/70/75/80 pkt. many **Podstawowe obrażenia: 45/70/95/120/145 pkt. ⇒ 25/50/75/100/125 pkt. **Skalowanie od zdrowia przeciwnika: 6/6,5/7/7,5/8% (+2% za każde 100 pkt. mocy umiejętności) maksymalnego zdrowia celu ⇒ 8% (+2% za każde 100 pkt. mocy umiejętności) maksymalnego zdrowia celu * **Naprawiony błąd: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że Uścisk Natury zostawał rzucony bez uruchomienia czasu odnowienia, jeżeli Maokai zginął podczas rzucania go. i chcą jak najszybciej maksymalnie rozwinąć swoje tarcze, Rakan nie uważa tego za zbyt praktyczne. Zamiast kurczowo trzymać się sojuszników, Uwodziciel powinien czuć się pewnie wskakując w tłum i wykonując wspaniałe popisy w środku przeciwnej drużyny. Zmieniamy skalowanie niektórych umiejętności przy rozwijaniu ich, aby zachęcić go do wejścia na parkiet. Dodatkowo zwiększamy zasięg rzucenia Lśniącego Pióra. Leczenie w wykonaniu Rakana ma potencjał na papierze, ale w praktyce nie jest w stanie korzystać z niego tak często, jak można by się tego spodziewać. Zwiększenie zasięgu powinno dać Rakanowi lepszy dostęp do leczenia, szczególnie podczas trudniejszych starć.}} * **Zasięg: 800 jedn. ⇒ 900 jedn. * **Obrażenia podstawowe: 70/110/150/190/230 pkt. ⇒ 70/115/160/205/250 pkt. * **Wytrzymałość tarczy przy rzuceniu: 50/85/120/155/190 pkt. ⇒ 50/75/100/125/150 pkt. * **Naprawiony błąd: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że czas unieruchomienia Bezwzględnego Drapieżnika był krótszy, niż było to zamierzone (0,525 sek. zamiast 0,75 sek.) **Naprawiony błąd: Wzmocnione furią użycia umiejętności nie dają już punktów furii. **Naprawiony błąd: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że jeżeli zakolejkowano lub podczas użycia Bezwzględnego Drapieżnika posiadając 100 pkt. furii, zakolejkowane umiejętności czasami nie bywały wzmocnione albo nie zużywały Furii. * i **Naprawiony błąd: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że zasięg Rąb i Siecz był mniejszy, niż było to zamierzone (400 jedn. zamiast 450 jedn.). **Naprawiony błąd: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że prędkość doskoków Rąb i Siecz była mniejsza niż zamierzona (650 jedn. zamiast 750 jedn.). *Ogólne **Konsolidacja: Czas działania , okres na ponowne użycie Połamanych Skrzydeł oraz czas działania Ostrza Wygnańca są teraz śledzone jako nakładki z licznikami na ikonach umiejętności zamiast na pasku wzmocnień. * **Zobacz to: Ładunki Runicznego Ostrza są teraz wyświetlane pod paskiem zdrowia Riven i widoczne tylko dla niej. * **Konsekwencja: Czas niezbędny do przerwania animacji Q jest bardziej konsekwentny. **Koniec zabawy: Riven nie może już żartować, prowokować lub śmiać się podczas animacji Połamanych Skrzydeł. **Nie opóźniaj mnie: Połamane Skrzydła teraz lepiej obierają za cel jednostki przy wysokim opóźnieniu. **Co?: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że odrzucenie z trzeciego użycia Połamanych Skrzydeł trwało krócej, niż było to zamierzone, jeżeli przerwało inny efekt przemieszczenia lub cel zderzył się z terenem. * **Pokaż to:Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że kolejkowanie umiejętności czasami nie działało prawidłowo podczas używania Waleczności w trakcie animacji Połamanych Skrzydeł. * **Pancerz i odporność na magię: 100 pkt. na wszystkich poziomach ⇒ 20/60/100 pkt. na poziomach 1/7/14 * **Obszar trafienia: Lekko zmieniony, aby zająć się przypadkami, w których Sejuani zderzała się z celami znajdującymi się za nią. * (Te zmiany w dużej mierze anulują się nawzajem, ponieważ Furia Zimy potrzebuje około sekundy na dokończenie. Ogólnie czas odnowienia zostaje '''lekko' wydłużony.) **Zmiana odnowienia: Umiejętność zaczyna się odnawiać przy rzuceniu ⇒ po wykonaniu obu uderzeń. **Czas odnowienia: 10/9/8/7/6 sek. ⇒ 9/8/7/6/5 sek. *Ogólne **Koszty many: 50-33 pkt. (na poziomach 1-18) ⇒ 45-28 pkt. (na poziomach 1-18) * **Niepodległość: Istoty Mgły nie giną już, jeśli oddalą się zbyt daleko od Yoricka lub . * **Grobowa wygoda: Jeżeli Ostatni Rytuał zabije jednostkę, gdy Yorick posiada maksymalną liczbę grobów, najbardziej oddalony grób zostanie zastąpiony zamiast tego, że nie pojawi się żaden grób. * **Naprawiony błąd: Statystyki Dziewicy zwiększają się teraz, gdy Yorick zwiększy poziom Chluby Wysp, zamiast pozostawać bez zmian, dopóki Yorick nie przywoła jej ponownie. * **Obrażenia: 50/70/90/110/130 pkt. (+0,3 pkt. mocy umiejętności) ⇒ 40/60/80/100/120 pkt. (+0,3 pkt. mocy umiejętności) ('+2,5% maksymalnego zdrowia Zaca') **Dodatkowy zasięg ataku drugiego uderzenia: 100 jedn. ⇒ 125 jedn. **Tworzenie kapek przy drugim uderzeniu: Tworzy kapkę, jeżeli Zac uderzy drugiego bohatera ⇒ dowolnego drugiego przeciwnika. **Promień obrażeń zderzenia: 200 jedn. ⇒ 300 jedn. **Naprawiony błąd: Jeżeli drugie uderzenie Rozciągającego Uderzenia zabiłoby stwora lub potwora, cel umrze dopiero po tym, jak Zac zderzy go z pierwszym celem Rozciągającego Uderzenia. **Precyzyjne uderzenia: Jeżeli pierwszy cel Rozciągającego Uderzenia stoi na innym przeciwniku, drugie uderzenie teraz skuteczniej wybierze inny cel niż pierwszy. **Wielozadaniowość: Zac może teraz rzucić Niestabilną Materię i zakolejkować podczas drugiego ataku Rozciągającego Uderzenia i gdy uderza dwoma celami o siebie. * **Czas działania podrzucenia: 0,5 sek. ⇒ 0,5-1 sek., zależnie od tego, jak długo Zac przygotowywał Elastyczną Procę. * **Czas do pełnego naładowania: 1 sek. ⇒ 1,1 sek. Przedmioty Przedmioty powiązane ze Bierna Przychylność *Konsekwencja: Stwory oblężnicze teraz zawsze upuszczają monetę (średnia liczba monet pozostaje bez większych zmian). Nagroda za zadanie *Przychylność Imperatora: Dodatkowy punkt umiejętności zachowuje się teraz, jakby bohater był na wyższym poziomie, niż jest faktycznie. *Przepis: + + 375 szt. złota ⇒ + + 350 szt. złota (łączny koszt bez zmian) *Regeneracja zdrowia: +25% podstawowej regeneracji zdrowia ⇒ +50% podstawowej regeneracji zdrowia *Regeneracja zdrowia: +150% podstawowej regeneracji zdrowia ⇒ +175% podstawowej regeneracji zdrowia *Regeneracja zdrowia: +100% podstawowej regeneracji zdrowia ⇒ +125% podstawowej regeneracji zdrowia Przedmioty powiązane z *Łupy Wojenne: Zbocze Góry daje bohaterom walczącym w zwarciu dodatkowe 150 jednostek zasięgu ataku i lekko zwiększa prędkość ataku przeciwko stworom, które mogą zostać wykończone za pomocą Łupów Wojennych. *Łupy Wojenne: Oko Oazy daje bohaterom walczącym w zwarciu dodatkowe 150 jednostek zasięgu ataku i lekko zwiększa prędkość ataku przeciwko stworom, które mogą zostać wykończone za pomocą Łupów Wojennych. Przedmioty powiązane z Bierna Danina *Kara za zabicie stwora: Zabicie stwora wyłącza możliwość aktywacji Daniny na 6 sek. za każdego zabitego stwora ⇒ pauzuje kumulowanie ładunków Daniny na 6 sek. za każdego zabitego stwora. *Zdrowie: 425 pkt. ⇒ 450 pkt. *Odporność na magię: 60 pkt. ⇒ 55 pkt. *Regeneracja zdrowia: +200% podstawowej regeneracji zdrowia ⇒ +100% podstawowej regeneracji zdrowia Śledzenie użyć przedmiotów * : Liczba zabójstw, do których przyczyniła się fala uderzeniowa. * : Obrażenia zadane wieżom przez wzmocnione stwory (poza istniejącą już statystyką zyskanego złota). * : Obrażenia zadane wieżom przez wzmocnione stwory (poza istniejącą już statystyką zyskanego złota). *Globalny płacz: Wrzask towarzyszący śmierci Herolda jest teraz globalny, gdy zostanie zabity jako neutralny cel. *Poinformowanie: Dodano powiadomienie do czatu dla wrogiej drużyny, informujące o tym, który gracz podniósł . *Moi ludzie mnie potrzebują: Herold wysyła sygnał do wrogiej drużyny za każdym razem, gdy przygotowuje się do rzucenia się na wieżę. Howling Abyss Aura Howling Abyss *'NOWOŚĆ''' - Darmowe fanty: Bohaterowie walczący w zwarciu otrzymują teraz 10 pkt. odporności na magię. Zyskiwanie złota *Złoto zyskiwane z czasem: 5 szt. co 5 sek. ⇒ 5,5 szt. co 5 sek. *Złoto zyskiwane za śmierć stwora w pobliżu: Przebywanie w pobliżu wrogiego stwora, który umiera, bez zadania mu ostatniego ciosu, daje 3 szt. złota ⇒ 5 szt. złota Stwory *'NOWOŚĆ' - Na przemian: Pierwsza fala nie ma żadnych stworów oblężniczych. Od tego momentu stwory oblężnicze będą pojawiać się na przemian dla obu drużyn, zaczynając od fali drugiej dla niebieskiej drużyny i fali trzeciej dla czerwonej drużyny. *Wzmocnienie stworów: Stwory stają się silniejsze co 60 sek. (co 2,4 fali) ⇒ co 50 sek. (co 2 fale). *Wzmocnienie obrażeń stworów walczących: +0,5 pkt. co 2 fale ⇒ +1,0 pkt. co 2 fale *Wzmocnienie obrażeń stworów czarujących: +1,5 pkt. co 2 fale ⇒ +2,0 pkt. co 2 fale Superstwory *Czas odrodzenia inhibitorów: 300 sek. ⇒ 250 sek. *Podstawowy pancerz: 100 pkt. ⇒ 60 pkt. *Podstawowa odporność na magię: -30 pkt. ⇒ 10 pkt. *Aura prędkości ruchu: Zawsze aktywna ⇒ Aktywna tylko, gdy stwór znajduje się poza walką. *Kumulowanie: Zyskuje ładunek co minutę ⇒ co 40 sek. *Kumulowanie: Daje 4 pkt. maksymalnej many ⇒ 6 pkt. maksymalnej many przy rzuceniu zaklęcia lub wydaniu punktów many. *Kumulowanie: Daje 8 pkt. maksymalnej many ⇒ 12 pkt. maksymalnej many przy rzuceniu zaklęcia lub wydaniu punktów many. *Kumulowanie: Daje 4 pkt. maksymalnej many ⇒ 6 pkt. maksymalnej many przy podstawowym ataku, rzuceniu zaklęcia lub wydaniu punktów many. *Obrażenia od ataku: 15 pkt. ⇒ 20 pkt. *Moc umiejętności: 30 pkt. ⇒ 35 pkt. Twisted Treeline *Superstwory **Podstawowy pancerz: 100 pkt. ⇒ 60 pkt. **Podstawowa odporność na magię: -30 pkt. ⇒ 10 pkt. Aktualizacja *Zaktualizowane linie dialogowe. *Zaktualizowane animacje podstawowych ataków. *Zaktualizowane efekty graficzne. *Zaktualizowane tekstury dla wszystkich czterech form. *Nowa animacja powrotu. *Nowa animacja Obrony Terytorialnej. Wyświetlanie nazw efektów kontroli tłumu Jako ciąg dalszy zmian z ostatniego patcha dodajemy i do tabeli wyświetlanych nazw efektów kontroli tłumów! Więcej wkrótce. Jednogłośne poddanie się po 15 minutach *Razem gramy, razem umieramy: Głosowanie o poddanie się pomiędzy 15:00 a 19:59 minutą gry musi być jednomyślne, aby się powiodło. *Zdecydowanie nie /remake: Poddanie się 5 minut wcześniej za pomocą jednomyślnego głosowania działa jak normalne poddanie się. Wyciszanie sygnałów *Nie chcę tego słyszeć: Przycisk wyciszenia sygnałów znajduje się w menu dostępnym po wciśnięciu Tab, tuż obok przycisku wyciszenia czatu. Rotacyjny tryb gry Sięgnijcie po niesamowitą moc w 'Wyniesieniu, aby podbić Crystal Scar w . Wyniesienie będzie dostępne od '''21:00 CEST 19.05.17 do 13:00 CEST 23.05.17 i od 21:00 26.05.17 do 13:00 CEST 30.05.17.'' Aktualizacja klienta League of Legends Nowe funkcje *'NOWOŚĆ''' - Rozpoczynanie nowych rozmów podczas wyboru bohaterów: Teraz możecie rozpoczynać nowe rozmowy ze znajomymi podczas wyboru bohaterów. Możecie także sprawdzić swoją listę znajomych posortowaną według dostępności. *'NOWOŚĆ' - Blokowanie wszędzie: Możecie teraz ręcznie blokować graczy z każdego miejsca w kliencie. Przejdźcie do listy zablokowanych w ustawieniach klienta i wpiszcie imię, aby je zablokować. Funkcja jest także dostępna po kliknięciu prawym przyciskiem myszy na imieniu gracza na liście „Ostatnio poznani” (znalezionej przez kliknięcie przycisku „Dodaj znajomego” na panelu społecznościowym). Ważniejsze poprawki *Naprawiono poczekalnie gier niestandardowych, które pokazywały nieprawidłową najwyższą rangę między trybami gier. *Naprawiono błąd graficzny, który sprawiał, że gracze czasami widzieli dwóch kapitanów grup, gdy oryginalny kapitan opuścił grupę. *Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że gracze nie mogli przyjmować zaproszeń, gdy nadawca dołączył do kolejki lub imię przywoływacza było wyświetlone jako „...”. *Przycisk „Wyjście” w poczekalni został zastąpiony znakiem „X”. Twój sklep *Bot zniżkowy z rozmysłem wybiera sześć skórek, które według niego powinny wam się spodobać i oferuje je po różnych cenach zniżkowych. Bip-bop. *Te promocje mogą obejmować skórki klasyczne, które nie są obecnie dostępne w sklepie. *Jeżeli otrzymasz zniżkę na skórkę dla bohatera, którego nie posiadasz, Twój sklep zaoferuje bohatera w zestawie razem ze skórką, z taką samą zniżką dla obu przedmiotów. *Jeżeli kupisz samego bohatera przez sklep bez zniżki, Twój sklep automatycznie usunie go z zestawu i zaoferuje samą skórkę. *Superskórki, skórki legendarne, limitowane, dostępne wyłącznie jako łupy i stosunkowo nowe (wypuszczone w ciągu ostatnich 3 miesięcy) nie znajdą się w ofercie Twojego sklepu. *Twój sklep będzie czynny od 21:00 CEST 18.05.2017 do 8:59 CEST 7.06.2017. Aktualizacja stanu kolejki : ✔ Rankingowa solo/duet : ✔ Rankingowa elastyczna Naprawione błędy * nie przeniosą jej już na wrogą platformę startową, jeżeli cel użyje , gdy kieruje się w jego stronę. *Zaktualizowano opis , aby doprecyzować, że wzmocnienie Furii Steraka trwa 8 sekund, ale tarcza Linii Życia — tylko 3 sekundy. * nie przenika już czasami przez cele, które stoją blisko terenu. *Naprawiono graficzny błąd, który sprawiał, że nie wyświetlało czasu odnowienia po wystrzeleniu, jeżeli cel stał się niemożliwy do obrania za cel lub niewrażliwy podczas animacji rzucania. *Przeciwnicy nie tracą już tarcz magii, gdy przejdą przez krawędź . *Płomienie i kule nie zalegają już graficznie w ostatnim widocznym miejscu, gdy Ahri i Diana wejdą we mgłę wojny. *Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że czasami umierały natychmiast. * nie wyświetla już jako jednego ze swoich ulepszeń. *Brokuł jest teraz prawidłowo wyśrodkowany podczas animacji . Nadchodzące skórki i barwy W patchu 7.10 udostępnimy następujące skórki: * W patchu 7.10 udostępnimy następujące Barwy: * * en:V7.10 es:V7.10 fr:V7.10 Kategoria:Aktualizacje